


Obviously

by Okumen



Series: 31 Days (2014) One-to-One Works [7]
Category: Tamako Market
Genre: 31 Days (2014), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bird turned his eyes to her, but didn't move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obviously

**Author's Note:**

> 31_days community theme:  
> September 20th, 2014 - "Don't y'all know nothing?"

"Dela-chan, move a little," Tamako asked, when she found Dela sitting in front of the oven. The bird turned his eyes to her, but didn't move. He also said nothing. He simply stared, and Tamako felt a little awkward, because it was as if he was blaming her for ... _something_. She just didn't know what. "Dela-chan?" Still nothing.

She put aside her oven plates and pulled off her oven gloves, and made to lift the bird out of the way. He looked like she had just committed the worst crime ever, and it made Tamako stop. "Uhm, dad?" she called, and her dad made a sound of acknowledgement. "Dela-chan isn't moving."

"Just shove him in with the rest then," her dad said, and Dela looked horror-struck at the idea. And still, he wasn't moving out of the way or uttering a word. "I can't do that!" Tamako protested, and her dad came over. "What are you up to?" he asked, eyes of suspicion turned at Dela.

The look the bird gave them was one saying "how foolish can one be" as if it was obvious that they should know such a thing.

But since it wasn't obvious, the look he was giving them didn't matter. So Mamedai picked up the bird, and moved him out of the way. This time, the bird did open his mouth, protesting loudly to the rude treatment, and Tamako heard something about a "mission" mentioned.

When the oven was opened, it turned out that said "mission" was guarding buns, still pale and unbaked, and Tamako and Mamedai exchanged looks.

Later, they got an upset explanation from Anko that Dela had been looking over the buns for her while she was getting changed to go meet her friends, because she had promised to share some of the buns with him. Both girl and bird agreed that it was very rude of the older girl and the human male to just invade a person and bird's privacy like that.


End file.
